demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Aryashadeslayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Truenames page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 05:45, September 27, 2010 Okay. 1.) I AM NOT AN RP. I LIED TO MAKE YOU NICELY BACK OFF. Thanks. 2.) Arya isn't a rider.3.) You're rocks. 4.) I cant get on chat. 5.) You WILL be banned if you don't stop your shit. Thank you! 6.) BY NOT BEING AN RP, I BELIEVE JUST LIKE THESE GUYS DO BECAUSE IT IS REAL! THANK YOU GOOD NIGHT! DUDE! It's like 12 AM here. I'm tired. They CAN ban you. You're being a jerk. Please, I know you're a big fan and you think I'm insulting. But please stop! Okay? I'm stressed! They all are too! And I'm tired! I'm going to bed! Fine. But if you like Eragon like how Brom like Morzan, you'd hate it. But can you just be peacful, and realistic? And don't unban yourslef cause then we'll really lose it. I'm sorry. I'm just tired and streesed with the war here, kay? Good night. -yawns- Okay, Okay. But just be realistic and nice, and I will be nice too. I really have to go now. And yes, forgiveness is in order. I'm sorry too. But like I said -yawns widely- I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow, okay? And I dunno about the tutoring thing. I'm gonna ask Zala who I should pick. Kay? Goodnight. Play nice and I will too. TTYL. Peace. I'm really tired. GOODNIGHT. Can't without Zala's permission. It was her idea. -yawns- Now, I can't, I'm sorry, Maybe she'll pick you. Just be patient. Or feel our wrath. LOL JK JK. But seriosuly, night. Then I trust MY judgement as I'm 19, almost 20. So...yeah. I said, if you wait you'll find out like everyone else. And I'm really sorry, I'm going to bed, Patrols tommorrow we have...Good Night and have patience. Saphira said that. Glaedr says "snore"> T.T. GOODNIGHT. ???All I had to do was tell Theif something..I can't think now...-yawns and blushes- Good night. I'll think about it....??? OMG! hey Ayra. hows it going. im Zack im sure Eargon has told u about me Creator of GAO 13:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Dunno cause my cousin Zala wasn't on. Yes, she is my cousin regardless of anything -sigh- But I bet we'll all know by tommorrow. HOPEFULLY. No guarentees. Nobody yet. I told you, Zala hasn't been on. This was HER idea mainly. So she has to pick. Too late. Sorry. There were three eggs left. One went to Kraotos, the red one. Now he's another fucker against us. Then the Silver one went to Bookman. Then the other to Chey. The green one hatched for her. But there may be others, if you look. Our teams haven't gotten all the way through...-sigh- It is sad how many Dragons have died... I am confused. If you can be a rider, and I say no, it's too late, you say this is fake, then if I say you were awesome, you think this i real. So you're one of those people who don't give a crap about others? Well, please stop swearing, leave, and save your breath. They WILL ban you. And I WONT pick you. Then you are fake too. Fuck off. I'm gonna ask them to ban you. Asshole. Please go away and stop1 Theif wants to commint SUICIDE beacuse of you! So please, knock it off! You don't even make sense you idiot! PLEASE STOP THIS SHIT AND GO AWAY! They will ban you and I wont pick you to be trained! God! Anything! JUST STOP AND GO AWAY! Proof from eragon's talk page: (p.s. that's exactly what is typed you retaded TWAT) FUCKER COME TO DEMIGODSHAVEN.CHATANGO.COM TO SHOW YOUR FAKE FUCKER I KNEW THIS WAS FAKE THE ENTIRE TIME I SENT MY FUCKING MESSAGE BEFORE SEEING YO DAMN MESSAGE FUCKER FUCK FUCK I WILL UNBAN MY ASS FUCKER CANT PROVE A DAMN THING I AM THE IDIOT YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH IS SAYING YOU DAMN ERAGON AND NOT EVEN A FUCKING GOOD FAN LEAVE THEIF OUT OF THIS YOU LITTLE DICK! FUCK OFF AND DIE! WHY? WHY ARE YOU SO UGLY! I BET YOUR OWN MOM HATES YOU! IF YOU WERE REALLY A FAN OF THE BOOKS, YOU WOULDNT DO THIS! WHAT WOULD ERAGON SAY? HED KILL YOU FOR THIS! SO SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DO NOT MAKE SENSE YOU IDIOT! GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE! WHO WONT YOU STOP THIS BULLSHIT? WHY WONT YOU STOP? PLEASE! I AM LEAVING. YOU MADE THEIF WANT TO COMMIT SUICIDE! YOU ASS! IF SHE DIES I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I LOVE HER! SO LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS BECAUSE YOU ARE UNLOVED! SO GOODNIGHT! IF YOU'RE STILL HERE NEXT TIME I LOG IN, YOU'D BETTER RUN YOU LITTLE FUCKER! THANK YOU! GOODNIGHT!